


What do you know?

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Geth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Груз воспоминаний потёк, пока ты пёр его на себе от самого Лондона в чёртову Калифорнию".</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do you know?

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон. Писалось под эти песни  
> Puscifer - The Mission  
> Puscifer - Telling Ghosts
> 
> По заявке 3.47 кингсманфеста.

**12 мая 2018 года, Сакраменто**

Гарри чистил берету, ни на секунду не переставая думать о задании. Охрана у кандидата на пост губернатора была что надо, и проработать миссию стоило по меньшей мере превосходно, иначе он мог не просто провалить её, но и умереть. Протерев пружину, Харт придирчиво осмотрел каждый завиток и отложил её в сторону.  
Через неделю, всего через неделю Кристофер Тайлер должен быть мёртв.  
А он, Гарри Харт, должен остаться жив.  
А ещё стать богаче на пару миллионов.  
Лэптоп на столе негромко оповестил о входящем письме, добавляя к свету в комнате оттенки голубого. В теме значилось "для Мелеганта". Гарри отложил полусобранную беретту, аккуратно вытер с пальцев оружейную смазку, и только потом открыл письмо, говорящее о том, что на его след вышел кто-то, не связанный с американскими спецслужбами.  
Пожалуй, погибший три года назад Гарри Харт был не слишком удивлён, увидев на приложенных фотографиях Эггси Анвина.  
Тихо выдохнув, Мелегант откинулся на спинку кресла и устало потёр переносицу, погружаясь в размышления. Нельзя допустить срыва операции, но порядок действий он пока не представлял. Вычистив и собрав беретту, Мелегант, лучший наёмный убийца на западном побережье Америки, взялся за чистку любимого глока. В общем-то, он совсем не был уверен, что ему придётся что-то делать: новый Галахад, несомненно, был хорош, но у него не было опыта, а Гарри знал все приёмы Кингсман едва ли не лучше нового Артура.  
"Нужно посмотреть, как работает мальчик, поближе..." – подумал Мелегант, не позволяя себе даже допустить мысли о том, есть ли в этом что-то помимо заботы об успехе собственной операции.  
В конце концов, работа превыше всего.  
Какой бы она ни была.

***

Эггси уже приходилось работать в Калифорнии. Пару лет назад он провел в солнечном штате пару недель – налаживал связи, искал информаторов, словом, ничего особенного тогда не происходило. Сейчас его ждала серьёзная работа: в материалах, данных Мерлином, было много обрывочной информации об убийце, сводка слухов о предстоящем покушении, никаких снимков, никаких имён. Предстояло найти его самому. Эггси выпрямился и с хрустом потянулся, думая, с чего начать. Ещё он думал о том, как бы эту задачу решал Гарри, но эта мысль стала настолько привычной, что совсем уже не вызывала отклика.  
Сначала он ненавидел себя за это постоянное сравнение, постоянное стремление стать-как-он, будто имя Галахад, принадлежащее теперь ему, было на несколько размеров больше, не садилось в плечах и болталось в талии.  
Будто Эггси был слишком мал – внутри и снаружи – для этого имени.  
Он никому не говорил об этом, хотя подозревал, что его подражательство заметно невооружённым глазом. Однако, даже если все видели, все так же и хранили молчание – какая разница, как именно он добивается высокой эффективности, если методы не вредят результатам. Мерлин первым бы забил тревогу, если бы что-то пошло не так, но и он до сих пор не проронил ни слова, будто даже давая молчаливое одобрение на это фантасмагоричное стремление к совершенству.  
К тому, чтобы быть достойным имени, которое носил Гарри Харт, строго говоря.  
Эггси закрыл папку и откинулся в кресле, глядя в ночное небо Калифорнии.

***

Эггси всегда учился у покойников, призраков, теней – начиная с рассказов матери о том, каким был отец, и заканчивая своим предшественником, который был ему учителем до сих пор. Что год обучения против трёх лет молчаливого отпевания?  
За спиной Анвина всегда стоял молчаливый фантом, укоризненно качающий головой, когда тот вёл себя недостаточно джентльменски, улыбающийся после самых успешных операций, стряхивающий невидимую пыль с его костюма, когда Эггси вставал перед зеркалом в примерочной.  
"Что ты видишь?" – звучало у него в голове с неменяющейся интонацией. А вот ответы менялись.  
"Глупца", "ребёнка", "того, кто не достоин своего имени" – ответов было чуть меньше тысячи, конечно, они повторялись, но голос в его голове задавал вопрос каждый день, будто ждал единственного верного ответа и не получал его.  
Анвин чувствовал вину даже за то, что не может достойно ответить на простой вопрос.  
Его успокаивало понимание того, что вопрос не был простым. И Гарри это знал тоже.  
Привычным движением затянув узел галстука, придирчиво осмотрев себя, проверив оружие в кобуре, Галахад отправился на задание.

***

Дождь, редкий гость в это время года в Сакраменто, уныло стучал в тент над головой строго одетого мужчины в шляпе, который спокойно пил кофе за чтением газеты. Расторопная официантка, радостная вопреки унынию погоды, с улыбкой поинтересовалась, не хочет ли мистер что-то ещё. Мистер вежливо поблагодарил её и отказался.  
В его ленивых и расслабленных движениях нельзя было усмотреть ровным счётом ничего, но Галахад, наблюдающий за ним из соседнего здания, был уверен, что это их убийца. Запросив разрешения на слежку, Анвин решил отключить связь и начал ждать. Спустя четверть часа мужчина в шляпе свернул газету, рассчитался и вышел в дождь, газетой же и прикрывшись. Эггси скользящим движением вышел из здания, раскрыл зонт и отправился следом, держась метрах в пятнадцати позади. Несколько раз ему пришлось отставать и нагонять наёмника снова, но в целом всё шло неплохо. Даже, пожалуй, воодушевляюще.  
Он заподозрил неладное, когда мужчина отправился к докам. Поняв, что его заметили и ведут в ловушку, Анвин подал короткий сигнал Мерлину о своей позиции и решительно последовал за целью. Если тот считает, что может завести его, Галахада, в западню – что ж, почему не дать ему несколько минут наслаждения победой перед крахом.  
Зайдя на один из складов, Эггси закрыл зонт и стряхнул с него воду. Помещение освещалось несколькими тусклыми лампами накаливания, мужчина стоял в тени стеллажа и молчал. Галахад не любил драматических пауз, и когда она явно затянулась, наконец спросил:  
– Серьёзно? Что, даже никаких подручных? Вы настолько уверены в себе?  
В тишине, которую делало не такой глухой лишь гудение ламп, можно было услышать даже чужую мимику, и Эггси скорее услышал, чем увидел, как мужчина облизывает и размыкает губы, прежде чем начать говорить:  
– Ты считаешь, для моей уверенности нет оснований?  
Галахад замер, не осознавая до конца, что его призрак обретает плоть и кровь.

***

Эггси удивительно быстро взял себя в руки, определённо слишком быстро для того, кто увидел перед собой покойника, который воскрес лишь для того чтобы снова быть убитым. Опасность противника только что возросла с "очень опасен" до "беги, пока у тебя есть ноги", но Эггси уже однажды не смог пристрелить собаку, и ни к чему было повторять свои же ошибки, тем более что псина явно оказалась бешеной. Здоровая бы с того света не выбралась.  
– Не хочешь поговорить перед тем, как мы начнём? Лицо держать ты так и не научился, я вижу, что у тебя есть вопросы.  
– Я посмотрел бы на то, как ты держишь лицо в такой ситуации, – Эггси опустился на один из ближайших к свету ящиков, сминая и пачкая ткань костюма, и не забывая оценивать обстановку.  
– Начнём с того, что я бы в неё не попал.  
Гарри наконец вышел из тени, снял шляпу и улыбнулся этой своей вежливой улыбочкой, от которой немедленно хочется проверить, что с тобой не так. Кусок туалетной бумаги на подошве, кость от скелета в шкафу торчит из кармана, груз воспоминаний потёк, пока ты пёр его на себе от самого Лондона в чёртову Калифорнию, и теперь оставляет вонючий мокрый след, куда бы ты ни пошёл. Воспоминания Гарри, Эггси был уверен, плотно упакованы в чёрные пластиковые мешки и покоятся на дне Тихого океана.  
– Мерлин, – лёгкий кивок явно был адресован кому-то, кто сейчас смотрел на происходящее глазами Галахада. Кто-то не отозвался.  
Анвин жадно ощупывал взглядом лицо Гарри в поисках хоть какого-то объяснения, которое можно было бы считать, чего-то, что дало бы каплю понимания. Гарри улыбнулся шире, отложил шляпу и опустился на единственный стул, говоря:  
– Нет, я не супергерой, выживший после пули в голову. Просто Валентайн решил, что пули – это слишком скучно. Не думал же ты, что человек, не выносящий вида крови, сможет кого-то убить своими руками? Он даже тебя не смог бы убить.  
– Хочешь сказать, нам всем привиделось?  
– Хочу сказать, что вы увидели то, что хотели. О, брось, даже ты не можешь поспорить, что после бойни в церкви я определённо заслуживал смертной казни.  
– Ну, вряд ли до этого момента ты был святым без единой отнятой жизни на своём счету.  
– Но я не убивал просто так. А Валентайну показалось забавным показать мне, кто я есть. И ты есть, Галахад, и Мерлин, и вся ваша королевская рать.  
Через паузу Гарри продолжил:  
– Транквилизатор. Очень сильный, очень быстрый. Я пришёл в себя уже когда всё закончилось, в окружении восхитительных обезглавленных медсестричек в одном из домов Валентайна. Кстати, отлично сработано.  
– Спа... Да какого чёрта, Гарри, кто тебе дал право скрываться, ты был нам нужен! – Эггси поднялся на ноги и оттолкнул ящик, разом теряя всё, что обрёл за эти три года: выдержку, смирение, профессионализм. – Ты был _мне_ нужен, сукин ты сын!  
На этой фразе взорвался уже Харт:  
– Да что ты вообще знаешь? Ходишь в костюме, стараешься походить на меня, стать мной, но ты видел, кто я, ты знаешь, кто я, и ты всё равно хочешь стать... Этим? А теперь смотри на меня, и смотри внимательно, потому что я – твоё будущее, если ты продолжишь жить в иллюзорном мире благородных рыцарей. Мы не рыцари, мы ублюдки в доспехах. Ты, ты ублюдок в доспехах, я теперь просто ублюдок.  
Голос Мерлина наконец потёк в уши Анвина, обещая избавление от мук выбора, на деле – обрекая на вечные муки вины:  
– Придерживайтесь изначального плана операции, Галахад.  
В этот миг Эггси бросился на Гарри, тот отразил его удар, и операция вошла в финальную стадию.  
Драка была раздражающе красивой, больше похожей на танец, такой только и могла быть драка между двумя агентами Кингсман. Пусть даже один из них презрел свою верность, а другой уже несколько лет учился драться, как первый. Техника в итоге оказалась не важна, в дело вступили опыт и молодость, скорость и расчет. Впрочем, правда сегодня была на стороне Гарри.  
В конце концов они замерли, тяжело дыша, в весьма деликатном положении – держа друг друга на прицеле.  
– О, что за мелодрама, Гэри.  
Никто, кроме наставника, не звал Эггси так, и это звучало разрешением нажать на курок. Подумать только, ему всё ещё нужно было его одобрение. Безумно хотелось отвернуться, или хотя бы закрыть глаза, или просто не выстрелить, но так мог поступить мальчишка Гэри. Сэр Галахад же не имел права промахнуться.  
Выстрел в гулкой тишине склада оказался оглушительным.  
Эггси подошёл к телу наставника и выстрелил ещё раз, убеждаясь, обещая вечный покой.  
Говорят, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо, нужно сделать это самому.  
Что ж, сегодня всё сделано отлично.  
– Миссия выполнена успешно. Мои поздравления, сэр Галахад, я вышлю команду зачистки. Вам лучше уходить.  
Эггси молча подхватил свой зонт и вышел, унося с собой прощальный подарок от Гарри: мысль, настойчиво стучащуюся изнутри в черепную коробку. Мысль о том, что у каждого из них есть доспехи, но на весь Кингсман не осталось ни одного рыцаря.


End file.
